Customers visiting physical stores are typically approached by or have access to salespeople who can aid in identifying items that meet their needs, answer questions about various items, recommend related items, etc. For example, a customer shopping in a computer store wanting to purchase a computer system may be presented by a salesperson of the store, based upon the customer's intended use of the computer system, with a recommendation of a computer model, compatible peripherals and software, information relating to the manner in which to configure the system, reasons pertaining to why the recommended items will serve the customer's intended use, etc.
Similar levels of customer service, however, do not exist in the context of typical online stores. Potential customers of an online store may have access to descriptions of individual items and reviews by other customers on individual items. However, it may be desirable to purchase a set of items, at least some of which are to be used together for a particular purpose, and it would be useful to receive recommendations on which items to select based on the intended use of at least some of the items as a set. In some cases, the administrators of an online store may define a few thematic sets that include multiple related items that a customer can purchase as a set. However, if the intended uses of such few administrator defined sets do not meet a customer's needs, the customer must individually research and identify items without receiving advice or feedback on the interoperability of the items and whether the combination of items selected will meet the needs of the customer's intended use.
For example, a customer shopping for a computer system at an online computer store may find it helpful to receive one or more recommendations on computer systems that are appropriate for the customer's needs rather than having to individually identify various components such as a particular computer model, compatible peripherals, needed software, etc., that would be suitable as well as research the manner in which to configure the system for its intended use. It is useful to a customer to have access to recommendations on sets of complementary items and their potential uses as a set, especially if such recommendations can aid the customer in making a decision for the customer's own needs.
Thus, there is a need for an improved manner to recommend items to potential customers of an online store.